


A Helping Hand

by scrappywriter



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Smut, Smutty, Threesome - F/F/F, unholy trinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrappywriter/pseuds/scrappywriter
Summary: This is a little one-shot set in 2x21, hotel scene.
Relationships: Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little one-shot idea that me and some friends had and I decided to write it down. Thanks to my buddies, Elliot ( fabrcvans on twitter) and Scotty ( HBICF4BRAY) for helping me get the ideas for this. You should definitely go check out their work!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this, because I had so much fun writing it.
> 
> P.S. This is incredibly smutty. Be aware.

Santana was currently banging on the bathroom door with Brittany quietly by her side in Quinn and Rachel's room, "Quinn, quit hogging the bathroom," Another bang, "I needs to repencil my eyebrows on!" She used her 'Lima Heights' voice to try to scare Quinn even the slightest.

It didn't work. Quinn knew where exactly the Lima Height Adjacent was. It was full of the nicest houses in Lima with a gate at the enterance. Not scary.

Quinn opened the door abruptly, pushing past Santana and Brittany. "It's all yours." Quinn muttered barely loud enough for them to hear.

Santana scrunched her eyebrows, agitated with her, "Come on, everyone is already downstairs working on the song."

Quinn whipped around from across the room, "Oh yeah?" She grinned, "Is Mr. Shue in there? I think I may tell him that Kurt and Rachel keep sneaking off."

Quinn watched Santana's face turn from confusion to realization on what Quinn was planning. But as Santana was opening her mouth to say something, Brittany interjected, "You can't do that. He'll have to suspend them."

Quinn looked to the ceiling as if contemplating the situation before sarcasticly saying, "And then there goes our chances at Nationals.." She exaggerated her grimace, "Darn."

"Okay, no." Santana started pointing her finger accusingly at Quinn, "You are not goinig to sabotage our only chance at feeling good about ourselves for once." Quinn opened her mouth to reply, "So what if Finn dumped your sweet ass?" Santana threw her hands up, "So, fucking, what? This time it isn't all about you." Santana took a deep breath, "Get over it!"

Quinn now had tears in her eyes, not quite crying but close to breaking, "You," She pointed her finger into Santana's chest, "have no idea what it's like. Not a clue!" Quinn raised her voice.

Santana looked at her as if she had grown a second head. Quinn was furious, ashamed, and vulnerable all that same time right now. She knew that she was being unfair, but that's all life was to her, right?

Brittany took a step back, obviously not wanting to be in the middle of this. Santana was still looking intensely at Quinn.

"I had a baby, Santana. I had to give her to someone else. I had to give up the one thing in the world that I managed to not completely fuck up!" Quinn was yelling with rage through tears, "I don't care about some stupid show choir competition!"

The room fell silent. Brittany was glancing back and forth between both girls. Quinn was nearly shaking in rage. Santana was staring at Quinn with a puzzled look, trying to find a way to empathize with her.

"Aren't we supposed to be the popular girls?"

Santana couldn't muffle the scoff that came out and Quinn could basically hear the other girl's sarcasm,"Rachel has love, Tina has love, even Zizes hooks up." Quinn thought some more, "Hell, Santana, you hooked up with someone this morning.. I heard it."

Santana's eyes stayed glued to the ground, afraid to look up. Quinn knew that she wasn't exactly comfortable with her sexuality. Quinn also knew it wasn't a boy Santana had hooked up with this morning.

It was Brittany.

When Santana finally looked up, Quinn was sitting on the bed, tears rolling down her cheeks. The brunette couldn't help but feel bad for her. She moved and sat beside Quinn, Brittany on the other side of the blonde.

Quinn secretly hoped Brittany would say something. Brittany was always better with feelings and comforting. Brittany had a positive and innocent outlook on the world, and that was what Quinn needed at the moment.

Brittany remained silent. All she did was put a comforting hand on the small of Quinn's back and start rubbing up and down. Oddly enough, it did help.

"I just want someone to love me." Quinn confessed under a shaky breath with more tears falling.

"Quinn," Santana started, taking a shaky breath, "I love you. I know it's not in the way you really want it, but I do love you. I- I respect you." She was being more sincere than she had ever been and Quinn was shocked.

The three girls sat for a few minutes, each of them trying to think of something to say. Quinn had luckily managed to stop the tears for quite some time now.

Santana suddenly popped up and put a hand on Quinn's shoulder, "I know a way to make you feel better." Santana grinned.

Quinn scunched her nose, not really sure of what Santana had in mind. She wasn't in the mood for another pillow fight and they couldn't really go shopping. The only thing they could do was-

Oh.

Santana was offering sex! Quinn had never even kissed a girl! Santana hadn't even told Quinn that she was into girls, Quinn had just figured it out. She didn't even know Santana saw her that way? Would Brittany be involved? Quinn had always thought Brittany was attractive, but could she kiss her?

No. She wouldn't. Quinn didn't even like girls.

"I've never really.." Quinn whispered, turning to look at Santana, "I'm not even into that." Quinn shook her head and watched as Santana's eyes nearly popped out of her head, "But, I suppose, if I were to do something with another girl, I would want it to be you and Brittany. Okay."

So, apparently Quinn's mouth and Quinn's brain had two different thoughts on the matter.

Santana let a small laugh of disbelief escape her lips, "That is so not what I meant."

Quinn gasped and stood up, putting her head in her hands, completely embarrassed. She could hear soft murmurs of whispers coming from the other two girls, but she didn't bother to listen.

"Quinn," Brittany spoke up, "Do you want that?" Quinn didn't answer, so Brittany continued, "Do you want to have sex with me and Santana?" She asked as if she was asking something as simple as what the weather was outside.

Quinn turned around and looked at both girls sitting on the bed. She had never really thought she would be interested in something like that. Brittany and Santana were both incredibly attractive girls, but Quinn had never thought of them in that way.

Sure, she had thought of kissing Brittany before, but that was only because all of the boys at school constantly talked about how good of a kisser she was. It was to simply size up the competition. Nothing else.

Right?

This was purely for experimentation purposes. Quinn could never know if she never tried. Plus, she might end up regretting not doing it later.

"Yes."

Santana raised her eyebrows in shock and Brittany just grinned from ear to ear. They turned to look at each other, silently having a conversation with their eyes.

Quinn almost laughed, how could no one know those morons were an item?

Santana let out an annoyed sigh and Quinn quickly became confused. That was until Brittany stood up and came face to face with Quinn.

Brittany unbashfully looked Quinn up and down, obviously checking her out. Quinn almost felt insecure under her gaze, almost. But, she couldn't with the way Brittany licked her lips once they locked eyes again.

That act alone sent a small heat to her core. No one had ever made her feel this wanted with just a simple look.

Brittany took a step closer and rested a hand behind Quinn's neck, gripping it. Quinn couldn't help but look at Brittany's lips, anticipating the kiss.

"Are you sure?" Brittany whispered. All Quinn could do was nod dumbly in response, her eyes never leaving Brittany's lips.

Both girls started leaning in, Quinn felt the smallest of grazes on her lips before Santana rudely interrupted them.

"Stop."

Quinn immediately pulled back and looked at Santana over Brittany's shoulder. Had Santana lost her mind? Maybe she wasn't okay with Quinn and Brittany kissing afterall.

"What?" Quinn was even surprised at her demanding tone.

Santana quirked an eyebrow, apparently finding Quinn's state amusing.

"Come here." She motioned over softly, patting the spot in between her legs.

Quinn noticed that Santana had moved to sit against the headboard of the bed and widened her legs to leave room for Quinn.

Quinn crawled on the bed and went to sit in front of Santana but a hand stopped her. She looked up and saw Santana looking at her with noticably darker eyes than before, "Turn around." She said quietly and Quinn did.

Brittany then moved on the bed, resting on her knees and leaning back on her thighs. She was basically in Quinn's lap. Brittany's right hand returned to the place behind Quinn's neck while her left hand rested on the top of Quinn's knee.

Before anything else could be said, Quinn leaned in and met Brittany's lips with her own. Quinn was baffled at how soft Brittany's lips were. She never knew lips could be so soft. This might have been the softest and best kiss Quinn had ever experienced.

There was no leftover burger taste, no rough hands or lips, and no tongue immediately being shoved into her mouth. This was the opposite of all of those things. This was sweet, soft, and Brittany's lips tasted a bit like a strawberry starburst.

Brittany didn't hesitate in kissing back and quickly taking control of the kiss. The hand behind Quinn's neck gripped harder and led her closer to deepen the kiss. Quinn couldn't help but moan into the way Brittany's lips were working with hers.

She understood why everyone talked about Brittany now. Quinn honestly never enjoyed kissing, but she was having a field day with Brittany's lips.

Quinn felt a tongue swipe against her own lips and she slowly opened her mouth to allow Brittany access. And- Oh.

Quinn couldn't stop the moan that escaped her as soon as she felt Brittany's tongue against her own. Quinn remembered she had hands of her own and moved them to grab Brittany's waist and pull her closer.

Quinn felt something tugging at her neck and pulled away from the kiss to see what it was.

Santana had begun undoing the knot on Quinn's scarf and Quinn watched as small, quick fingers worked silently to get it off.

Quinn was still breathing heavily when the scarf came off and she felt wet lips immediately leave open mouth kisses from her shoulder all the way up to where her jaw meets her neck.

Quinn instinctively leaned her head to the side to allow Santana more access because, oh my god.

She looked in front of her and saw Brittany watching Santana closely, eyes darkened and breathing heavy. Then, her eyes locked with Quinn's and she brought a finger to tilt Quinn's chin up before taking Quinn's bottom lip between her own and sucking lightly.

Quinn didn't know what or who to focus on more because both girls were doing wonders to her. Quinn had never felt so aroused and felt such a need for more. She didn't even know what she wanted more of, she just knew she wanted more.

When Quinn came back to her senses she realized her cardigan had been thrown to the side without her realizing.

Then, Brittany and Santana lightly bit her at the same time, one on the lips and one on her neck. Quinn didn't even try to stop the sound that came out of her that sounded like something between a hiss and a moan.

She knew Santana's was going to leave a mark on her neck, but she didn't have it in her to care. It just felt so damn good. She had makeup for a reason.

Quinn felt two hands slide up and down the outsides of her thighs and grab the hem of her dress. Brittany was the one to pull away from the kiss this time.

"Can I?" Brittany asked in a voice so innocent that even Quinn wouldn't believe what her tongue had been doing just seconds ago.

Quinn didnt even answer, she just sat up and lifted her arms, allowing Brittany to slip the dress over her head. As soon as the dress was off, she felt both relieved and vulnerable at the same time. Relieved because she was getting really hot in the dress, and vulnerable because no one had seen her body like this since she had been pregnant.

All of those insecurities flew out the window the second Brittany groaned hungrily at Quinn and then latched her mouth onto the top of Quinn's breasts.

Quinn moved her hand to wrap in blonde hair below her, enjoying just how good this felt. Her stomach felt like it was on fire and she could feel her panties dampen.

"God, Britt," Quinn moaned as Brittany's thumb swiped over her bra covered nipple.

If Quinn wasn't so turned on and out of sorts, she would be impressed at how quickly Brittany managed to unclasp the back of her bra with just one hand.

She felt cool air hit her hardened nipples as Brittany leaned down and expertly licked all around her boobs. Quinn was amazed at how gentle, yet so in control Brittany could be.

She felt a strong hand grip her jaw and turn her head roughly, but not unwelcomed, before Santana's lips were on hers in a bruising kiss.

Kissing Brittany and kissing Santana were two very different experiences. Santana's lips were so plump and soft, while Brittany's were smaller and moved effortlessly. Santana was rougher than Brittany and wasn't afraid to show it. She could tell by the simple way Santana kissed harder, quicker, and with more roaming hands.

Truthfully, Quinn understood why they were so well together now. They complimented each other greatly.

Quinn was so locked into the kiss with Santana, she didn't even notice Brittany get up and off the bed. She pulled away from Santana to see where the other girl went. Santana's hands started romaing up and down her stomach, squeezing at her breasts, as her lips reattached to Quinn's neck.

Quinn was having a hard time focusing. Really, what Santana was doing should be illegal, it felt so good.

She felt a dip in the bed and was met with a completely naked Brittany. Quinn's lips suddenly felt dry and she swiped her tongue across them as she looked at Brittany.

She knew Brittany was fit, but holy shit. She had impeccable abs, with legs that go on for days, and perky, round breasts. Quinn had never felt so turned on in her life. Just looking at Brittany had her going.

"She's hot, right?" Santana mumbled, her lips never leaving Quinn's neck once. Quinn, again, noddly dumbly as she still stared at Brittany in front of her.

Quinn was met with a desire to touch Brittany. She never really wanted to give pleasure to the boys she had been with, because it was never fun, always like a chore. But, not now, right now, she wanted to touch Brittany. She wanted to see if she could make Brittany feel as good as Brittany had made her feel.

Brittany reached over and grabbed Quinn's wrist, guiding her to rest a hand on Brittany's breast. As soon as Quinn felt the small weight in her hand, she took in a sharp breath. Like everything else about Brittany, it was soft. So, so soft.

Quinn found some confidence in her movements, so she moved her other hand to do the same on Brittany's other breast. As soon as she did, Brittany let out a quick groan. Quinn couldn't help but smirk at how she had made Brittany do that. She made Brittany feel good.

Brittany started leaning in towards Quinn and Quinn was about to kiss her when she realized that Brittany wasn't going to kiss her. She was going to kiss Santana.

With her hands palming and pinching at Brittany's breasts, Brittany and Santana were sharing an incredibly heated kiss right over Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn felt like she should feel that she was intruding or being a pervert. But, no, she was enjoying watching the two girls makeout right beside her. It only made her need intensify.

Brittany and Santana were so close to her, she could see each of their tongues flick out and she could hear the soft pants they let out as they lost breath.

"That is so fucking hot." Quinn moaned out before she even realized it. Quinn didn't even think either girl heard her, because neither of them stopped their movements or even hesitated their kiss.

That was until Brittany pulled back, "You think that's hot?" Brittany asked as her head trailed up the inside of Quinn's leg, "I'll show you hot." She whispered seductively and then furiously kissing Quinn as her hand moved to cup Quinn's sex over her underwear.

Quinn's jaw dropped at the shock it sent through her body. Brittany pulled away and slowly kissed down Quinn's body.

Brittany started kissing and sucking on the inside of Quinn's thighs as Santana grabbed her jaw again and pulled her into a nearly sloppy kiss.

Quinn was feeling so many things at the moment she couldn't tell the difference between a solid kiss and a sloppy kiss. She just knew that she needed Brittany to do something or else she might just combust.

"Brittany, please, I need you to touch me." Quinn whined. She would be embarrassed at how pitiful she sounded begging for Brittany, but she didn't have it in her to care. She was so turned on that she would do anything for Brittany to grant her release.

Brittany took Quinn's words as all the consent she needed to tuck her fingers under Quinn's panties and pull them down her legs.

Quinn nearly jumped for joy as the last of her clothing came off, because now that meant she was that much closer to getting her much needed release.

Santana started rubbing Quinn's hardened nipples in between her fingers and Quinn moaned loudly at how sensitive she was.

Then she felt a strong lick from Brittany's tongue go right down the middle of her center. Quinn let out a strangled cry at the contact and how good it felt.

She wasn't expecting Brittany to do that. No one had ever gone down on her before and she never knew the pleasure it could bring.

Santana pushed her up and off her as she slid out from behind Quinn and off the bed to start taking her own clothes off. Quinn's only acknowledgement of the change was a small whimper and then laying down on the bed fully.

Quinn's jaw had dropped at how good Brittany was at this. Her hand flew to the back of Brittany's head, encouraging the girl to continue. She's sure she made a sound, probably a sound she'd be ashamed of if it were any other scenario.

Brittany's strokes changed from soft and purposeful, to fast and rough. She had then taken Quinn's clit into her mouth and barely sucked on it. The action made Quinn groan out something incoherent.

Quinn's eyes were rammed shut when she felt a finger slowly push into her making her jolt with pleasure. Brittany repeated the slow motion several times before adding a second finger and making Quinn cry out.

It wasn't until she felt a soft hand on her cheek that she opened her eyes. She was met with the sight of a bare Santana. She took a quick glance over all of her, before her eyes landed on the big mounds on Santana's chest.

"Wow." Was all Quinn said. She felt bad for giving Santana all that shit about getting a boob job, because now all she could do was stare at how amazing they looked. She involuntarily sat up to get a better look.

Yeah, they were that good.

"Taking back all those sandbag jokes now, aren't you?" Santana questioned cockily. Quinn just continued to stare, not bothering to answer.

"You can taste the girls later." Santana stated, "I need you to stay still for me. Lie back down." She gently pushed Quinn's shoulder and Quinn hit the mattress again, looking up at Santana.

"Not gonna lie Fabray, you look really hot enjoying getting your shit rocked by my girl, Brittany. But now, you're going to do me, while she does you." Santana said with a smirk and a shrug.

Quinn immediately became confused, how was she going to do that to Santana if Brittany was still down there? That would be such an awkward angle.

Those were her thoughts before Santana swung one leg over her and kneeled beside her head. Both of Santana's thighs were straddling her head, leaving Quinn to look up and be met with the entire of Quinn's sex.

"Oh." Was all Quinn could say.

Quinn didn't even know how to do this. She had never done it before. What if she sucked at it and Santana gave her hell for it later?

She felt two hands start rubbing her chest, "Just do what Britt's doing to you. I'll let you know when it feels good, I promise." Santana reassured her.

So, Quinn lifted her head to get a better angle, took a long lick just like Brittany did. She was met with a salty, sweet, and down right heavenly taste. Who knew it could taste this good?

She took another long lick, testing out the waters and was met with a loud moad and a rougher pinch to her nipple from Santana.

Brittany's fingers started hitting a particularly good spot inside of her as she continued sucking on her clit. Quinn's hips started rocking into Brittany's face, begging for that final release.

Quinn tried to keep her movements up with Santana, she really did. But, the pleasure Brittany was giving her was too much.

"I get it, she's good, I know, but god damn it, Fabray, you need to keep going." Santana all but growled at Quinn. Quinn took that as encouragement to start moving her tongue exploringly as Santana grinded into her tongue.

Quinn took her hands and gripped the back of Santana's thighs to hold her still while continuing her exploration. That was until Brittany hit another spot rather hard and it sent pleasure throughout Quinn's body.

That was the last coherent thought Quinn has before she can't think any longer and just has to feel.

Her body was still jerking as the aftershocks of just how hard her orgasm was set in. Brittany was still lightly licking her, riding her from her high. If Santana wasn't still on Quinn's face, she'd kiss Brittany a million times and thank her.

But, Santana's hand, pinching at her breast again, reminded her that she has a task to complete. And, oh, what a lovely task it is.

She began giving open mouth kisses to Santana's outer lips and Santana jerked in surprise. Quinn was enjoying all of the sounds and movements Santana was releasing as Quinn gave her pleasure.

Quinn decided to test the waters even more and stick her tongue inside of Santana's entrance. If she thought Santana had made noises before, she was practically screaming now.

She heard soft smacking from above her and assumed Brittany and Santana were kissing again. She kind of hated that she couldn't see them, but she wouldn't dare leave her beloved spot yet.

What Quinn couldn't see, was Santana pushing her fingers inside of Brittany as Brittany sucked on Santana's neck and held on for dear life.

Quinn was well aware of how much Santana was grinding into her and muttering how close she was. She decided to see how far she could push Santana and moved to suck on the bud that was Santana's clit, just as Brittany had done to her, and was met with the sweet moans and gripping of hair from Santana.

She felt Santana tense and then started jerking just as Quinn had been just moments earlier. If Santana's orgasm was anything like Quinn's, Quinn was incredibly proud of herself for doing that to her.

Quinn heard noises coming from both girls above her and felt the pool of heat return to the pit of her stomach.

Santana slowly lifted off of Quinn and collapsed on the bed beside her. All the girls left panting heavily.

"So, what now?" Quinn asked after they all caught their breath.

"Well, you could just walk out.." Brittany suggested.

Santana turned her head and trailed a finger down Quinn's bare ribs, "Or we could lift your spirits some more."

Quinn didn't even think about it. She was already rolling on top of Santana and capturing her lips into a heated kiss.

xxxx

"So, are we going to talk about the big, loud, singing dwarf in the room?" Santana asked Quinn after they each got dressed to get ready for dinner.

"What?" Quinn asked suspiously.

"There's a dwarf in here?" Brittany asked excitedly and looked around.

Santana smiled softly and shook her head, then linking her fingers with Brittany's. She turned back to Quinn and sighed, "No. I mean your totally gay feelings for Berry."

Quinn immediately gasped in offense, "I am not gay."

Santana barked out a laugh as Brittany tried to stiffle a giggle, "You're kidding right? After what just went down in here.. You're playing that card?" Santana said, still laughing.

Quinn knew there was no point in denying her feelings. She had always had a certain attraction towards Rachel, but she could never quite figure out what it was until right now.

She was totally into Rachel Berry.

"I may have a slight infactuation with her." Quinn admitted

"Slight?!" Santana screeched, "You are always staring at her! And the whole bullying thing? Totally an obvious sign of a crush." Santana stated as a matter of fact.

Quinn sighed, "So, maybe I do like girls… A lot. Maybe only girls.."

She still couldnt believe the events that had happened in this room. She couldn't believe she had sex with Santana AND Brittany, multiple times.

"You should ask her out. Talk to her. Fuck her… I don't know just do something because it is exhausting watching you two pretend you're not into each other." Santana said as she went to grab the door handle with Brittany right behind her.

Brittany quickly turned around and ran to hug Quinn, "I'm so proud of you." She whispered before letting her go and walking out.

Quinn shook her head in disbelief before sitting on the edge of the bed and laughing hysterically.

"I am such a lesbian."


End file.
